PS456
/ |title_ja=VS アルセウスV |title_ro=VS Arceus V |image=PS456.png |chapter=HeartGold & SoulSilver |volume=42 |number=456 |location=Sinjoh Ruins Cliff Cave |prev_round=All About Arceus IV |next_round=All About Arceus VI }} / or / (Japanese: VS アルセウスV VS Arceus V or 絶望の三つ舞台！ of Despair!) is the 456th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Petrel edges closer to and claims that only he of the Four s knows that their leader, , is Silver's father. He explains that when he was being punished at Team Rocket's hideout by Archer for losing the Plates, he made the excuse that Silver would seek all the Plates and thus, he would steal them all at once when Silver finished collecting the Plates. Apparently, Archer was totally convinced by this excuse and Petrel was freed. Pondering his next move after Archer left, Petrel slapped on the disguise of Silver, which caught the attention of the imprisoned Carr, who claimed that the red-haired kid was Giovanni's son. Petrel goes on and says that he is now totally sure that Giovanni and Silver are related, having seen Silver's facial expression upon hearing the name Giovanni. Petrel's then slaps its tongue on Silver, causing him to go blind. The corrosive saliva also burns Silver's mouth, and before Silver can react, he finds that he cannot cry out. After glancing at Archer, Petrel claims that "pleaders" like Archer are weak and limbless, for they become fixated on one thing and ignore all the rest. With an arm around Silver's neck, Petrel assures Silver no further harm and hopes the boy can work alongside him. Silver manages to prompt Petrel for an explanation, but after hearing it he gets angry. Petrel remains unfazed, claiming that from the first moment he and Silver met, he knew Silver was destined for a future of great evil. Silver admits that he could not escape from such a fate after all, and calls out his , using it to fly towards the center of the Mystri Stage. Realizing the implication behind Silver's act, Petrel calls out towards Ariana and Proton, falsely claiming that Silver is thwarting them, and soon Silver is ganged up on by a , , and a group of . tries to help Silver, but stops her. Gold claims that Silver isn't the one who suddenly gives up. At that moment, a drops in front of Crystal, who sees that it's that of Silver's Feraligatr. Gold knows that Silver threw Feraligatr's Poké Ball to them when he dived into the Mystri Stage, and he clearly knows what Silver has in mind. Realizing this as well, Crystal smiles, and takes out the Poké Ball of her Megaree while Gold gets Exbo's Poké Ball out. Soon, Gold and Crystal have Exbo, Feraligatr, and Megaree lined up, and order , , and from them respectively. The attacks disintegrate the incomplete forms of , , and respectively. To Archer's horror, the particles of energy creating Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina vanish. The room falls silent, and turns towards the Four Executives. With a flash of light, the Four Executives "vanish" and Arceus starts absorbing the Plates. Crystal uses to restore Silver's vision with its spores. Gold grins at Arceus, standing tall like its deity status suggests, and asks how it feels to be complete. However, Crystal suddenly sees broken fragments materializing on the three corners of the Mystri Stage. In no time, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina materialize fully in each corner. Archer's maniacal laugh is heard, and Gold turns around to see that the Four Executives didn't vanish after all. Archer states that once the creation process begins, it cannot be stopped and that it only appeared to be stopped because Arceus was absorbing the Plates. He claims that the creation of Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina, the completion of Arceus', state, the possession of these Legendary Pokémon by Team Rocket, and thus, Giovanni, is all destiny. Archer's behavior frightens the rest of the Executives. Petrel decides to make his escape, without letting anyone else know, and starts to disguise as someone. Just then, a loud bang is heard. Ariana and Proton turn around and see a man wearing a hat and a trench coat. Upon being asked for his identity, the man is surprised that Ariana and Proton have forgotten who he is, and takes off his hat. Ariana and Proton exclaim in shock that Giovanni has returned. Silver's attention is turned towards Giovanni as well, but suddenly remembers what Petrel said, however all doubt is eliminated at the next moment when he sees Petrel, half-disguised as Giovanni, struggling to stand up in front of the real Giovanni. Petrel tries to comment on the that ruthlessly brushed him aside, and Giovanni coldly states that Ursaring was raised by his son. Before Silver can properly reunite with his father, two other figures start to emerge. The figure that is standing sees that the legends have been created after all, and the other figure, sitting in a wheelchair, admits that this was the reason why the three of them came. The figures materialize behind Giovanni and are revealed to be Lance and Pryce. Major events * Petrel reveals that Carr told him that is 's son. * Petrel reveals that he intends on betraying Archer when they find Giovanni. * Petrel uses his to blind and silence Silver. * Silver sacrifices himself to distract Team Rocket. * and use to destroy , , and . * completes itself and sends the s flying. * Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina quickly reform, as they cannot be destroyed once the creation process starts. * When Petrel tries to escape by disguising as Giovanni, he is defeated by the real one. * Giovanni, along with Lance and Pryce, come to help. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Pryce * Lance * Carr (flashback) * Ariana * Petrel * Proton * Archer Pokémon * (Exbo/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; with ) * (Parasee; 's) * (Megaree/ ; 's) * (Pryce's) * (Ariana's) * (Ariana's) * (Archer's; flashback) * (Petrel's; multiple) * (Petrel's) * (Petrel's) * (Proton's) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia * The magazine version of this round was the last round of the magazine serialization. When it was collected into Volume 42, the scenes in which Giovanni, Lance and Pryce return were added. Also, ' creation process no longer stops, rather it was interrupted, and the Four Generals didn't vanish, they were just knocked back. Errors * Petrel's knows , a move it cannot legally learn. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Arceus V - Nỗi tuyệt vọng của vũ đài huyền bí!! }} de:Kapitel 456 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS456 it:PS456 zh:PS456